This invention relates to a method for the preparation of fine powders and/or thick films of lithium containing ternary oxides. More specifically, the present invention relates to the low temperature synthesis of LiMn.sub.2 O.sub.4 and LiCoO.sub.2 which are intercalable compounds of interest for secondary batteries.
Heretofore, the lithium containing ternary oxides have been prepared by mixing the carbonates and oxides of the constituent components and heating the mixture at temperatures within the range of 700.degree.-800.degree. C. Although the resultant compositions have proven satisfactory for most purposes, studies have revealed that the high temperatures employed in the synthesis thereof ofttimes adversely affect the electrochemical properties of the compositions. In light of the fact that the lithium-based intercalation compounds of LiMn.sub.2 O.sub.4 and LiCoO.sub.2 have sparked widespread interest for use in the next generation of rocking chair batteries, workers in the art have focused their attention upon the development of alternate techniques for obtaining these compositions. Specifically, new routes have been sought to attain a method yielding materials of controlled morphology and grain size to improve battery behavior.